The Boyfriend Trade
by MisreadSoul
Summary: When rain starts pounding down at the Palm Woods, all boyfriends James and Carlos and Kendall and Logan can do is lay upside down on the couch. That is, until Katie suggests a harmless game of truth and dare. With the help of Jo and Camille, the boys are dared to do something they never would have thought about doing
1. A Rainy Day

A/N: What up people?! Well, here ya go, The Boyfriend Trade! There's initial Jarlos and Kogan, but it may or it may not change. You have to find out for yourself. Slash, as in boy/boy. Don't like, then PA-LEAZE don't read.

* * *

It was a dull, incredibly rainy day at the Palm Woods; clouds were out and they sky was gray, setting an even _duller_ mood for all Palm Woods residents. It wasn't exactly a storm, but it wasn't exactly a drizzle either.

"Ugh!" The boys groaned in unison from their positions on the couch. They were all lying upside down on the orange couch, staring at the blank TV screen. Kendall was at the edge, then sat Logan, James and Carlos. Normally the boys would've found something, _anything_ to do, but alas, not even Carlos could come up with anything. At least, not anything that would get them seriously hurt or seriously in trouble. And besides, the weather was just too depressing.

"There's nothing to do." Carlos whined.

"Well, then, Carlos, why don't you go outside and run around for an hour. I'm sure you won't be bored with a cold." Logan said harshly.

"And how about I throw you out the window so you won't be bored with _death,_ Logan!" Carlos shouted back at Logan.

Before Logan could say anything, James piped up, "Ugh, Carlos, please don't make it worse."

"Hey, hey, James," Kendall said, "Logan is my boyfriend, I think I can handle this." He said, causing Logan to smile and James to roll his eyes. "Shut up, Carlos!" He then yelled.

"Whoa, now that's _my_ boyfriend, so don't go yelling at him!" James defended Carlos. Carlos stuck his tongue out at Kendall, crossing his arms. "Besides, it was your boyfriend who started it." He mumbled, poking Logan in the side.

"Hey!" Logan protested, hitting James on the arms. This started a slap-fight between the boys as Kendall and Carlos started yelling at each other over the other two.

"Guys," A voice called over them, "You guys," The voice tried again, "You- Hey!" The voice yelled at them. The boys stopped and turned to the source of the interruption.

"What?" They all said in unison. Katie stood there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"I invited Jo and Camille over and they've been sitting here for 5 minutes." She stated. The boys looked over to the island, finally noticing the two girls sitting there with bored-beyond-belief expressions on their faces.

"Guys," Camille started, "We came over to see if you guys had planned anything to do, but, guess not." She finished with a sigh. The guys all looked at each other before pulling their feet over their heads, successfully flopping off the couch from their upside down position and sitting on the floor. The stood up, but struggled to catch each other as the blood rushed from their heads. Once they were steady enough, they turned to the 3 girls at the island, wearing slightly amused faces.

"SO do you guys have anything in mind?" Logan asked after a small pause. All 3 shrugged and looked around at each other. Suddenly, Katie's face lit up as an idea struck.

"Hey, I know what we can do." She said, cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah, what?" Jo asked, turning her body to face Katie

"Truth or Dare!" She said a big grin on her face.

* * *

A/N: Alright, people, this had been the first part to The Boyfriend Trade. I hope you like it. Of course I'll only know if you review. And if you think it's stupid and a waste of time, then, I'm sorry…

Any comments, suggestions, questions, ANYTHING, just click that button there and lay it on me!

Peace, Gloves and Happy Fuzz


	2. The Dare

**Here's chapter two! Yeah! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"What? Why?" James asked. Katie's face dropped and a look of annoyance quickly took over.

"Got anything better to do?" She asked with a hand on her hip. She looked back at Jo and Camille before turning back to the boys. All 6 teens looked at each other, and then shrugged. "Good," She said, the smile returning to her face. "Now, let's all take a seat and… Camille. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," She answered.

"Okay. Is it true that if you're still obsessed with Logan?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. She smiled and pretended not to notice the surprised look him and Kendall shared. "Okay, Carlos, truth or dare?"

Carlos shrugged, "Truth, I guess." He lent back and propped himself up with his arms.

"Okay. Is it true you like to snuggle?" Carlos started turning red and frowned slightly as everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Uh… the truth is I choose not to answer that." He said, smiling to himself and mentally patting himself on the back. Camille rolled her eyes.

"Okay, James, is Carlos a snuggler?" She asked.

"Yes." James said, immediately. There was a collective "aww" from the girls, causing Carlos to blush and look down at his lap. "Um… Katie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

"Then I dare you to slap Kendall across the face." He said with a smirk. Kendall scoffed and turned to look at James with raised eyebrows.

"Like she would even-" Kendall started. But his words were cut short by a hard slap to the face. "Ow!" He yelled, turning to Katie and holding his face. She had a small smile on her face. Kendall gave her his 'What the heck?' look and she shrugged, still smiling. James held back a laugh as he looked back to Katie.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "Alright, Jo, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jo said.

"Do you think we should dare the guys?"

Jo just grinned. "Definitely." She said. The guys gave confused stares.

"Good. Camille?"

"Oh yeah." Camille said with a grin to match Jo's.

"Perfect." Katie said, all three turning to the boys, "So, guys, how 'bout it?" She smirked.

"No!" "Absolutely not!" "No way!" "Forget it!" They all yelled, knowing that this _can't_ be good.

"Aw…" The girls teased. "Is Big Time Rush afraid of a widdle dare?" Jo asked with a pout, mockingly, while Katie and Camille nodded along.

The boys all laughed at this for a second or two before turning serious again. "You're on." They all said in unison, hopping to their feet.

"Great!" The girls said. "Care to make a little wager out of it?" Katie asked, clasping her hands together. The boys then started mumbling incoherent responses for why they probably shouldn't. The girls rolled their eyes and looked at each other with small smirks before turning back to the mumbling group of four in front of them and simultaneously making chicken noises.

"20 bucks!" They then shouted at the girls.

"Each!" The girls shouted back. The guys started mumbling again before Kendall spoke up.

"Fine," He said, "20 bucks, _each_." He said with an eye roll.

"What's the dare?" Logan asked. Katie only smirked and turned to talk with Jo and Camille. They whispered amongst themselves while Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan stood and looked at each other with confused looks.

"Okay," Camille started once the girl came back, seconds later.

"We dare you," Katie continued.

"To trade." Jo finished.

"Trade?" The guys asked, confusion written all over their faces. The girls smirked. "Yep," Jo continued, "Trade boyfriends."

"Trade boyfriends?" Carlos asked. "With who?" James finished. The girls just continued smirking.

* * *

**Ooh, what do you think will happen? Or, rather, who do you think they'll be trading with and why? And why are the girls doing this? Let me know what you think please!**


	3. Let's switch!

_So this chapter may be really short, and for that, I apologize… But people wanna know what happens so, here ya go!_

* * *

"_Trade?" The guys asked, confusion written all over their faces. The girls smirked. "Yep," Jo continued, "Trade boyfriends."_

"_Trade boyfriends?" Carlos asked. "With who?" James finished. The girls just continued smirking._

"Each other." Camille said. The boys looked around at each other, Logan and Carlos blushing and James and Kendall looking everywhere else. None of them said anything. "Wow," Camille commented. The guys looked up at her confused. "They're… quiet." Camille glanced at Katie and Jo and they all 3 gave knowing looks to each other. The boys blushed and looked at the ground.

"S-so who do we switch with?" Logan asked nervously. The girls gave evil grins.

"Well," Katie started, "Carlos will switch with Logan and, yeah that'll pretty much show where I'm going with." Katie grinned.

"You mean… I'm with Logan?" James asked, shock clear in his voice as Logan paled even more.

"And… I'm with Kendall?" Carlos asked, just as shocked.

"Yup. For a week, starting tomorrow." Katie said. Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were quiet for a while.

"Why?!" Carlos asked. Kendall glared at him.

"What? Does it seem that bad to be dating me?" Kendall asked defensively.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Kendall, don't be such a girl!"

"Am _not_!" Kendall yelled back. He stepped around Logan to get into Carlos' face, Carlos doing the same, and they started arguing. James and Logan stood, looking at them, moving their heads back and forth with who was yelling at who. James and Logan looked at each other with raised eyebrows before going back to the two fighting in front of them. None of them noticed the small smirks on the girls' faces.

But after a while Katie got tired of this as whistled loudly, earning their attention. Carlos and Kendall stopped. Kendall crossed his arms.

"So… um, what're we wagering?" Kendall asked, shifting a glare in Carlos' direction, Carlos sticking his tongue out at him.

"Well," Camille said, "Ya see guys; we have a little theory about your relationships. We're not gonna tell you." She quickly added at the looks on their faces.

"Anyway, if you so happen to want to stay a couple with your original boyfriend, then you can forget this whole week; but if not, you owe us 20 bucks, both of you." Jo finished.

"So, like if I wanted to stay with Carlos, we both have to give each of you 20 bucks?"

"Yes." All three said. There was more silence before Katie decided to speak up. "Kay, guys, switch!" She yelled while moving her hands in opposite directions. The boys were hesitant at first, looking at each other nervously. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and squeezed it, just as Logan moved to stand with James, and pulled back to kiss him on the cheek. Logan smiled and kissed back.

James and Carlos hugged. "See ya later, Jamie." Carlos said. He leaned up and kissed James on the cheek, James smiling, before moving to stand next to Kendall. Carlos and Logan passed each other and gave each other one nod.

"Guys, you're not moving halfway across the world and it's just for a week, sheesh." Camille said, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Alright," Katie said a couple seconds later, "Now that that's out of the way, Camille, wanna go back to your apartment and find something to do?"

"Sure. I could stand a girls' day in. Later guys." She waved with a smile before her, Katie and Jo left.

After they were gone, the boys stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Um… so, how about we play some… video games?" James asked after a while.

"Um… sure." Logan agreed, "Carlos, Kendall?"

They just shrugged before Carlos jumped up, "I call the silver controller!" He exclaimed, running to jump on the couch. Kendall chuckled while James and Logan just smiled. He shook his head.

"Carlos, that's just called clear." Kendall said. Carlos stuck his tongue out at him. Kendall watched in amusement as Carlos fell off the couch. James, Kendall and Logan laughed at him, then Kendall joined him at the couch. "You guys comin?" Kendall asked once he and Carlos were situated on the couch. James and Logan looked at each other before shrugging and going over to the couch.

* * *

After Logan was beat for the _5__th_ time that day, he gave up, tossing the controller on the table. "That's it! That is _it_! This game cheats!" He declared, standing up.

"Oh come on, Logie, don't be mad," James said, "I mean, not everyone can be as skilled as me." James grinned. Logan laughed sarcastically before moving to mess up James' hair. James squeaked and fought Logan's hands away. Carlos and Kendall started laughing at them. Logan stopped after a while and stepped over James' legs to head to the kitchen. As he did so, James kicked him lightly on the leg.

Logan went to the fridge and got a bottle of water and sat at the island, watching over at his 3 best friends. He sighed and started thinking: He couldn't believe he would be James' boyfriend for a week. He still remembers the day him and Carlos got together. He was happy for them, he really was, but a part of him was him was… crushed. He didn't know what it was then, he thought he was just jealous that James and Carlos had found love in each other and he didn't. But after a while, he started realizing, he liked James. Like, _really_ liked him.

Logan watched as Carlos and Kendall got into an argument again and James just sat laughing. He smiled lightly. That same day, Kendall had asked him out. It was somewhat surprising how happy he was when Kendall did. So, he saw it as he _was_ just jealous. But no matter how much he made himself believe that, he knew, deep down that he did really like James. Don't get him wrong, he liked Kendall, he really did, but there was always that nagging voice in the back of his head, telling him, _Kendall isn't James_. He ignored it, however, because point blank, he seemed better with Kendall anyway…

He sighed, barely noticing when James came up to him. "Hey, Logan." James said, smiling.

"Oh, hey, James." Logan said, smiling back. James looked at him.

"Thinking?" James asked, reading him. Logan merely nodded. James sighed. He wasn't exactly sure where to go with that. In all honesty, he was kind of happy he and Logan were going to be a couple for a week. He's always liked Logan, he's just never told him. He was afraid that approaching him would ruin things with them. James could handle many things, losing Logan, however; he found wasn't one of them. So James suppressed his feeling. And then he learned that Carlos liked him. So he acted on this because, really, he liked Carlos too. Not as much as he liked Logan, but enough. So he asked Carlos out and they've been a couple since.

But he also soon learned that Kendall and Logan were a couple and he quite frankly felt really… disappointed. All this time he could've been with Logan, but was too afraid; and now he was with Carlos and Logan was with Kendall. But he let it go. Besides, he seemed better with Carlos anyway…

* * *

Logan took a deep breath in, "Well, don't worry, dating me won't seem _all_ bad." James said, smiling down at Logan. Logan smiled back and hopped off the seat.

"I think I'm just gonna go to our room and read or something." Logan said. As he was walking he herd James scoff. He turned and looked at him with raised eyebrow.

James rolled his eyes, "_Lame_!" Logan then raised both eyebrows.

"Oh? And do you have anything better to do?" Logan asked, crossing his arms.

"No, can I read with you?" James asked, faltering. Logan laughed at him and shook his head before he went to his and James' shared room. He looked back at the couch where Kendall was tickling Carlos mercilessly. He smiled and continued towards his room.

* * *

_Um… was this bad? I feel like I could've done better, I mean… any questions? Suggestions? Anything? Please let me know what you think._


	4. Good night Jagan and Kenlos!

_Womp Womp! Okay, due to reasons I don't feel the need to explain, I'm not really going to be able to update the way I want to. I'm very sorry and wish things were a bit different in that category, but oh well. Beggers can't be choosers… Anyway, in the Jagan part, I skipped about an hour or two, just so you know. So if you decide not to read this A/N you may be confused. Chapter 4!_

* * *

_Kenlos_

After their day of video game playing/arguing and eating, Kendall and Carlos called it a night around 8, seeing as there really was nothing else to do; and really, everything they did started getting old. James had found his slight amusement in watching his friends act like this for a couple; so when that ended, he settled for watching T.V. Logan stayed in his and James' shared room doing whatever it was he was doing.

Carlos and Kendall took turns getting ready. And when they were ready, they climbed into their own beds and looked at each other, silently, for a couple seconds. Finally, Kendall smiled and said, "Goodnight, Carlos." He said, moving to lie on his back. Carlos smiled back.

"Goodnight, Kendall." He said, before turning to lie on his back also. Carlos stared at the ceiling and thought: He was going to be dating Kendall for the next week. Meaning, he and Kendall were going to be a couple. Kendall was his _boyfriend_. Carlos smiled to himself. He liked that idea. James was a great person, and _hot_, but there was always a spot in Carlos' heart that belonged to Kendall. Kendall was just special to Carlos. He was strong, smart, clever, cute, funny, and just all around a great person. Carlos would never deny it; he liked Kendall. But he thought he would never have a chance because, well, for one thing, Kendall was straight. And even if he wasn't, why would Kendall go for him- a careless, naïve, goofball? Carlos shook his head and turned on his side, facing the wall.

And then, he started liking James. James wasn't exactly book-smart, but he was cute, fun and he and Carlos were always the closes in the group. They would get in and out of trouble together. What initially started Carlos' crush on James was when they pretty boy stuck up for Carlos after one of their pranks went a little wrong by taking the blame for it all. After that, it was about a week later that James asked Carlos out. And Carlos couldn't be happier! Apparently he was wrong, though, cuz right now, he was absolutely ecstatic. He couldn't wait to spend the week as Kendall's boyfriend.

On the other side of the room, Kendall lie and stared at the wall, still lying on his back. So, Carlos was his boyfriend for the week… _Nice_ Kendall thought, smiling to himself. There was no denying it to himself; he was happy. Even though he liked Logan a lot, Carlos was just… special. Carlos always knew what would make him smile and laugh. He and Logan were always the closes in the group, but he and Carlos were just… a different kind of close. He liked Carlos.

But he thought Carlos would never like him, at least not _that_ way. So he kind of gave up on his crush on Carlos and just paid more attention to Logan, just to get his mind off of thinking about Carlos so much. And it worked! Then, he started having a crush on Logan. The more time he spent with Logan, the more he started liking Logan. It was kind of hard _not_ to like the short genius. So when he went to the lobby that day and saw James ask Carlos out, then saw how happy Carlos was, he sighed in defeat and went back to the apartment. He wanted to be happy for them, but he wasn't. He liked Carlos first, he was sure, and it was his fault for not getting to him before James did. And that's when he realized that, yeah, he wasn't as over Carlos as he thought. So he asked out Logan later that same day because, well, why not? He liked Logan enough. And Logan seemed happy about this, so he figured he had made the right choice. Kendall sighed and continued to look at the wall.

"Kendall? You awake?" A quite voice called. Kendall turned his head and looked at Carlos with a small smile.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I am." He turned his body to face Carlos and propped his head up using his elbow. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

Carlos shook his head before sitting up. "Nope. Guess you can't either." He said. Kendall chuckled and sat up. He looked at the clock and realized he had been thinking for a little over 30 minutes.

Kendall sighed. "Well, it's only about 9 o' clock. What do you wanna do?" He asked. Carlos shrugged, but his face lit up a few seconds later as he got an idea. He threw the blanket off of him and got up to get his laptop from on top of his dresser. He then walked over to sit on Kendall's be and opened up his laptop. He typed in the URL and waited for it to load.

Kendall chuckled at him. "Carlos, don't you think we played enough video games today?" Kendall asked him.

Carlos scoffed and looked at Kendall, "_No_." He said before sticking his tongue out at him. Kendall stuck out his tongue right back at Carlos before a smile formed on his face. When the website loaded, Carlos and Kendall played games for a while until they got bored of that. Then they watched some videos lying down on Kendall's bed, Carlos using Kendall's shoulders as a pillow while Kendall held up the computer so he and Carlos could see. At some point, Carlos had fallen asleep, sleeping soundly. Kendall yawned and looked down at Carlos to tell him that they should probably go to bed. But when he found Carlos asleep, he couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. Since he was at the edge of the bed, he reached over and put Carlos' laptop on the night stand. He moved a little to get more comfortable, without disturbing Carlos, and then pulled the blanket over them both. He fell asleep with his cheek resting on top of Carlos' head and a smile still on his face.

* * *

_Jagan_

Logan bolted upright in his bed when the loud sound of thunder hit. And Logan, being the light sleeper that he is, was a bit freaked at the sudden burst of sound.

He sat in bed, trying to ignore, not only the sound of thunder, but the thoughts that invaded his dreams: _Him and James were fighting about something stupid in the living room. And they closer to each other as they yelled louder and louder, the closer they got. Until they were so close they could hear each other's heart beats. Then, out of nowhere, James kissed Logan; with so much passion and Logan kissed back with just as much passion. James backed Logan up until they fell over on the couch, never breaking the kiss. James was on top, soon going from them just _making _out, to Logan _moaning _out…_

Okay, so, maybe the thunder wasn't the _only_ thing that startled him awake… Logan could feel his cheeks heat up just by thinking about it. He lie back down and tried thinking about something, _anything_ else. But everything he thought of somehow involved James. Including the day James and Carlos got together. Sure he had gotten together with Kendall later that day, but he still couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt.

Logan tossed and turned for a few minutes before the sudden thunder made him bolt up again. He kicked the sheets off and went to the window. He saw the lightning flash and counted the seconds before the thunder came. He had only counted out 4 seconds when the thunder sounded loudly, making him jump back a little. _Crap_ he thought, _that means a storm's close by._

He looked over to James, who was still sleeping peacefully. Logan chewed on his bottom thought about going over to sleep in James' bed. He watched the slow rise and fall of James' chest and kept thinking. This was the kind of thing he should be doing with Kendall, since technically James isn't his boyfriend until tomorrow, but…

The loud boom of thunder had made his feet move for him and he found himself at James' bed before he could change his mind. Logan timidly reached out to shake James awake. He shook James lightly, softly calling his name until he woke up.

"Wha-?" James asked tiredly. James rubbed his eyes and looked up at Logan in confusion.

"Um, James, c-can I um." Logan stuttered nervously. Just then, lightning flashed through the window, making Logan look over cautiously. James looked at the window and saw the lightning flash again. Then he looked at Logan's worried expression and grinned.

Logan looked back at him and frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Aww," James teased, "Is Logan afraid of a little thunder?"

"_No,"_ Logan said, defensively, crossing his arms. Just then, the thunder sounded and made Logan jump in James' bed with a small squeak.

James laughed, "Okay, you can sleep in my bed tonight." James scooted to make more room for Logan.

"Th-thanks," Logan said, blushing lightly. He sat down timidly, feeling kind of awkward. James saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Logan, calm down. Eesh, are you really that scared? You act like I'm gonna kill you in your sleep or something." Logan looked over to James and smiled when he noticed his hair.

"What?" James asked.

"Your hair. It's… all messy." Logan replied.

James ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter, I can just fix it in the morning."

Logan chuckled, "Never thought I'd see a time when James Diamond _didn't_ care about how his hair looked." Logan joked.

James scoffed, "Are you gonna go to sleep or what?" Logan chuckled again and started to get under the convers. But when an unsuspected roar of thunder sounded again, Logan jumped closer to James and held on to him. This time it was James who chuckled.

"It's okay, I've got ya," James said, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. Logan let go and looked up at James.

"Y-you don't have to do that you know." Logan said, shyly.

James smiled softly, "Yeah, I know. But I'm technically week. Isn't it my job to comfort you?"

"I… guess so." Logan said, more to himself than to James. Then he smiled. Yeah, James _was_ right. Logan then wrapped his arms James and rested his head on James' chest. "Thanks, Jamie."

"Anytime, Logie." James said. He sat and thought a little bit, deciding, he could get used to this. After a few minutes, Logan had felt at peace, forgetting all about the thunder and was slowly drifted to sleep. But James had pulled away before Logan could fully get to sleep.

"Logan you should lie down now." He said. In all honesty, James didn't really wanna move. He was comfortable. But a thought flashed in his mind and he reacted before he could really think. What it by the end of the week, Logan can't wait to get back with Kendall? That would cut deep in his heart. No, he couldn't let himself get too attached. He couldn't let Logan dig the whole in his heart any deeper if Logan wasn't ready to plant a flower and let a new love blossom. **(A/N: I actually know what I mean by this cuz me and my friend were talking bout a guy that was being a jerk-wad and she said he was digging a hole in her heart, like he was making it hard for her to let go, and I said something like something like plant a flower and let new love blossom, so… yeah that's where it's from sorry if it sucks and ya don't get it.)**

"Mmhm," Logan nodded tiredly, "Okay." Logan let go of James and lied down in bed with a happy and relaxed smile on his face. James smiled and lied down too. Despite what he told himself, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him closer.

Logan smiled more and snuggled a bit closer. That night, both him and James had gotten a good night sleep.

* * *

_Ugh! I'm so sorry that the ending was so sucky and that thing I had James say made no sense and was also crappy. I feel ashamed now. Go ahead. Shun me. It's okay, I deserve it… But spear me at least a little and review, please? I'd probably break down if I ended up not getting any reviews for this…_


	5. Jealousy

A/N: Well kiddies, I'M BACK! And I've been gone for forever, I know. I apologize. But my computer started acting up and it just recently got fixed. So I when I could, I rustled up something for all those who suffered without it.

Mostly, I wanna thank all who have supported TBT. It seriously means a lot to me cuz without you all I might have given up all together. Not to say I'm a quitter, but as much as I have to do now that I'm in high school, I just thought that if no one cared to read this, there was no point in worrying about it… Well you guys sure proved me wrong!

Now enough with this insufferable rambling! Let the story commence!

* * *

James woke up the next morning expecting to be able to roll out of bed and nearly onto the floor like he did every morning, but finding that there was another body stopping him from doing so. Still half asleep he looked around, through slightly blurred vision, until his eyes landed on the cause of his slight immobility: Logan lay there, cuddled up to James' side comfortably. James was about to push him off, but then he remembered what had happened the day before.

So Logan's his boyfriend for the week… The thought immediately brought a small smile to his face. He wanted to stay in bed and cuddle for just a little while longer, seeing as Logan liked to sleep in; and besides, James was comfortable. But he decided to wake Logan up anyway. "Logan," James called softly, shaking Logan gently. "Logan," He called again. Logan stirred in his sleep, only to cuddle up closer to him. James blew out a huff of air. And he thought _Carlos_ was a cuddler…

"Logan," James called out again. This time Logan woke up.

"Hm?" Logan mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. James couldn't help but smile at how adorable Logan looked. When Logan's vision adjusted, he looked up at James and his eyes widened a little before a blush spread across his features. Logan stuttered and rambled as he somewhat struggled to kick the sheets off him and jump out of the bed. James watched him, amused as Logan jumped out of the bed, adjusting his pj's.

"Uh- I-I'm sorry James, I didn't- I don't." Logan blushed darker as he tried to explain himself. James smiled at him before shaking his head.

"Logan, it's fine. I don't mind." James assured him. Logan nodded meekly, still embarrassed. Logan then remembered exactly why he was in James's bed that morning. _Right… James is my boyfriend for the week…_ he thought to himself, putting a small smile on his face. He looked back at James and found that James was watching him. He blushed again and looked away.

"Um… I'm gonna go and, um, use the bathroom." Logan said. James smiled at him and nodded. Logan left the room to the bathroom in their room. As soon as the door shut James jumped out of bed and went to the door. He opened it and peeked his head out the door to see if he could spot Carlos and/or Kendall. He didn't see anyone, so he ran out to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before running out of the apartment and down to Camille's apartment. He wanted to get some advice on what kind of couple-y things Logan liked to do when him and Camille were dating- to make sure that Logan wouldn't absolutely hate being in a couple with James. He stopped, though, right as he was about to knock on the door to Camille's apartment. He paused a while before deciding to just retreat back to the apartment with a heavy sigh. There was no point. If he did this, then that'd be like losing up front. And anyway, there was also no point in going out of his way just to impress someone who might end up going back to his old relationship.

James sighed again before entering the apartment. He closed the door behind him and looked up to find everyone staring at him. He smiled sheepishly and stepped farther into the apartment.

"James, honey, where were you?" Mrs. Knight asked concerned.

James froze, taking in all the eyes awaiting his answer. "Uh… I was just… I went down to the lobby to… check the weather-?"

"In your pjs?" She asked, giving him one of her famous 'I'm not falling for it' looks. James simply shrugged, claiming he just wanted to know how he was gonna dress for the day. That seemed to satisfy everyone, as they all went back to what they were doing before. James blew out a puff of air then took his seat next to Logan at the dining table.

"Aren't you gonna brush your teeth?" Logan asked him.

"What? Oh, right. Be right back." James got up and went into the bathroom. Logan turned back to his food. He looked up and across the table, watching Kendall and Carlos having another one of their random morning conversations. He shook his head and went back to eating, smiling when he caught a glimpse of their conversation. This time it was something to do with Panda's and robotic mice.

James came back out shortly and dug into his pancakes. After a little while, Katie spoke up. "So, what do you guys plan to do today?" She asked, a small smirk playing at her lips.

The boys looked around at each other before all four shrugged. "I guess I'll just hang down by the pool." Logan said. "Anyone wanna come?" He asked. James and Kendall shook their heads and continued eating while Carlos smiled brightly at Logan.

"Sure Loges! Ooh! Maybe I can try-!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled before Carlos could finish his sentence.

Carlos frowned, "Fine. But I'll still go down with you." Logan smiled at him, nodding.

* * *

As soon as they were done eating, Carlos and Logan went to change into they're swim shorts and headed down to the pool. Kendall and James went to go change their cloths, then went straight to the TV, plopping down on the couch. Kendall dug around the couch for the remote, blindly, until finally finding it- only to have James snatch it from him. Kendall glared at James as James turned the TV on, James pretending not to notice, until Kendall decided to snatch the remote back, causing James to chuckle.

Katie sat at the island counter, observing them. She wondered to herself why James and Kendall hadn't wanted to go down to the pool. Their _boyfriends _were down there, dressed in only swim shorts that would cling to their bodies when they came out of the pool. _That_ in and of itself should be enough to-

Katie smirked to herself, getting an idea, before getting up and walking across the living room and to the window. She picked up the random pair of binoculars sitting on a table beside her and opened the blinds so she could see what was going on down at the pool. She scanned the area, searching for Carlos and Logan for a while.

"Come on, come on, come on…" She mumbled quietly to herself after about 5 minutes of searching. She grinned when she spotted Carlos coming out of the pool (why she couldn't see him before, she'll never know) and Logan walking over to him, hands on his hips and what she was sure was a disappointed expression on his face. (His back was turned to her).

"Bingo." She said aloud, mentally congratulating herself.

This caught James and Kendall's attentions and they turned to look at her. "What?" Kendall asked from his position on the couch. Katie dropped the binoculars and turned away from the window to look at the both of them.

"Oh, I was just looking for Carlos and Logan." She said simply. They gave her a confused look.

"Why?" James asked.

Katie shrugged, "They both owe me 5 bucks." She said. "Anyway," She continued when they raised their eyebrows, "You two might wanna come see this." She said, failing to hide the small smile that crept its way on her face. James and Kendall looked at each other, before shrugging and getting up to walk over to the window. Kendall took the binoculars, just ask James was about to grab them, causing James to pout and Katie to giggle quietly.

Kendall looked through the binoculars, just in time to see Logan glaring at Carlos from in the pool before trying to get out. Before Logan could, though, two muscular guys came over to them and started talking to them. Kendall raised an eyebrow, slightly wondering where this was going. Both of the guys squatted down and started talking to both Logan and Carlos. Kendall wasn't sure what they were saying, but whatever it was made Carlos and Logan laugh.

Kendall narrowed his eyes, focusing on Logan and Carlos (but mostly Carlos). "Ah heck no." He mumbled, loud enough for James and Katie to hear.

"What?" James asked, standing up straighter. Kendall growled quietly glaring at the two guys hitting on his former and current boyfriend. He stood up straight and continued glaring as he wordlessly handed James the binoculars so he could see for himself. Stepping aside, Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, still annoyed.

James peered through the blinds in time to see the two muscular guys pull Carlos and Logan out of the pool. James narrowed his eyes. A couple seconds later, Logan and Carlos started laughing. One of the guys, a brunette, placed a hand on the smalls of Logan's back- and James didn't even need to see his face to know Logan was blushing. This made James give off a low growl and caused Kendall to move to the window, too. Kendall didn't even really need the binoculars to know that enough of what he was seeing, he _definitely_ didn't like. The other, a blond, moved his hand and swiped a loose, wet piece of hair out of Carlos' face, the Latino smiling sheepishly at the action.

James and Kendall snapped their heads up to look at each other at the same time, giving a silent agreement, before they bolted away from the window and out the door. Katie, who had sat back and watched all this in amusement, smirked before slowing getting up off the arm of the couch to go over to the window. She grabbed the discarded pair of binoculars and raised them to her eyes, just in time to see Kendall and James practically stomping over to their boyfriends.

Her smirk grew into a grin as she, once again, mentally congratulated herself. She _had_ to get Jo and Camille in on this. She dropped the binoculars and ran out of the apartment to get Jo and Camille.

* * *

Down by the pool, James and Kendall quickly went over to where _their_ boyfriends were being flirted with. As they approached closer, they slowed their paces and put friendlier faces on as they reached their destination.

"Hey, Logan." "Hey, Carlos." James and Kendall said at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"Hey." Carlos and Logan said in unison, smiling back.

Kendall quickly dropped the smile and turned to the two guys standing there with annoyed expressions, "Who are you?" He asked in a not-so-friendly way.

"Well I'm-" The blond started before he was cut off by James.

"That's nice." James said before returning his attention back to the shorter boys in front of them. "So guys, we thought it over and decided we would love to hang out by the pool with you." He said with a smile.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, stepping closer to grab Carlos' hand and pulling the Latino closer to him. "It's better to be outside, anyway; what with the rain pounding down so hard yesterday." He mused.

"Definitely," James said, stepping forward to grab Logan's hand and pulling the genius closer to him. Carlos and Logan gave each other confused looks, but remained silent.

"I'm sorry, _we_ were just having a conversation with them. It'd be rude of you to cut in like that and take them away." The brunette one said as him and his friend both grabbed Carlos and Logan by the wrists to pull the two back to them.

This absolutely pissed James and Kendall off. James opened his mouth, about to say something. But Kendall cut him off, sensing James was about to say something not particularly _appropriate_. "Well, _we_, just came down to hang with _our_ boyfriends," He said, as he and James pulled the two shorter teens back to them before wrapping their arms around their boyfriends' waists from behind. "So if you don't mind, wouldn't wanna be _rude_, now would we?" Carlos and Logan looked over to each other, blushing lightly and absolutely stunned silent as their temporary boyfriends and the other two guys glared daggers at each other.

After what felt like forever, the two guys backed down, turning softer gazes to the shorter teens. "Well, guess we'll see you guys later." The blond said with a small smile that he was trying to hide his obvious annoyance behind.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys around." The brunette agreed, smiling, also. As Carlos and Logan were about to mumble goodbyes of their own, James and Kendall dipped down to place kisses to their cheeks. Logan and Carlos shut their mouths, looking at each other with wide eyes and bright red faces. The guys glared back at James and Kendall- James and Kendall only smiling triumphantly back at them- before retreating back into the Palm Woods.

"Welp," James said once the guys were back in the building, "Let's hang by the pool, shall we?" Kendall and James dropped their arms from around Carlos and Logan's waists to hang them around their necks before leading them over to some empty lawn chairs nearby. Carlos and Logan could only follow wordlessly, still stunned silent by what had just happened.

* * *

Up in the apartment, Katie, Jo, and Camille stood by the window, laughing, as they closed the blinds. They gave each other high-fives before going to sit and watch TV. Mrs. Knight came in and looked at the three girls on the couch still chuckling and talking animatedly about what they had just seen.

"What's so funny?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

The girls turned to her. "Long story." Katie told her. Then she asked, "Why does your head look like it was attacked by a rabid squirrel?"

"Long story." Mrs. Knight answered as she pulled out an icepack from the freezer. "I gotta go lie down." She mumbled, pressing the icepack to her head and walking to her's and Katie's shared room. As soon as they heard the door shut, the girls went back to excitedly chatting about what they had just seen, just, quieter this time.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Next chapter of The Boyfriend Trade! You guys love me again? I know I was being a monster, holding out like that, but I'm hoping that this chapter, which is longer than the others, helps level things out. Does it? Yes? No? Am I just wasting my time or what? Tell me what you think and thank you all SO much for reading and supporting this story! Keep it up!


	6. Good morning Kenlos and Jagan!

After their show of possessiveness, James and Kendall marched away from the pool- noses held high and smug expressions plastered proudly on their faces- victoriously with their arms still wrapped around the waist of their respective boyfriends. Logan and Carlos only kept quiet as the 4 made their way back up to 2J- blushes deepening considerably as they all crept their way up to the apartment. (Though nobody paid much attention to them- they were used to the kind of nonsense the boys pulled on a semi-regular basis)

By the time they reached the apartment, James and Kendall had yet to remove their arms from around Logan's and Carlos' waists'. Before Kendall could open the door to the apartment, the door swung open suddenly, causing the boys to jump back- and James and Kendall to tighten their holds. Katie, Jo, and Camille stood there, smirking at the 4 of them, slightly.

"Oh, hey, guys." Camille greeted happily. The blushes that had somewhat subsided on Logan's and Carlos' faces' had flared back up on Logan's face and he stuttered out a response with a nervous laugh, releasing the tight hold he had on the arms James had wrapped securely around his waist.

"H-hey, girls. What are you doing- here?"

"Oh, were just having a little… girl time." Camille answered with a smile. James and Kendall dropped their arms from around Carlos' and Logan's waists' and looked at each other with raised eyebrows when they both realized they were _really_ comfortable standing there with their arms wrapped around the shorter males.

"Yeah, now we're just going down to the pool for some… _more_ girl time." Jo added, throwing a grin at the boys in front of them.

"Later!" All three girls chorused together. A quick confused glance at one another and the 4 of them made their way into the apartment. Kendall was the last to enter and, before he closed the door, he heard particularly loud giggling, then someone- he wasn't exactly sure _who_, though he was certain it had to have been one of the three girls him and the other 3 had a somewhat suspicious encounter with- comment on how "entertaining that was".

Kendall shrugged to himself. _Girls _Kendall thought with a roll of his eyes as he closed the door. Kendall turned on his heels and had noticed right away that James was digging around in the fridge (surely as more a distraction, as opposed to actually wanting something to eat) and Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch, talking to each other in hushed tones when he stepped further in to the apartment. He quietly observed them for a moment before clearing his throat to get the other threes' attention. They looked up from what they were all doing and at Kendall

Kendall rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels with his hands stuffed into the front pocket of his jeans. "So," He started semi-awkwardly. "What do we do… now?" He shifted his eyes from Carlos, to Logan, then to James; silently asking- _pleading_- for a suggestion of any kind.

The boys all remained quiet (and seemingly frozen) for a while, looking around at each other in hopes that someone will come up with something- anything, really- that can cut through the and awkward tension in the air.

Finally, Logan sighed and stood up. "Well," He started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "We can all agree that what happened down at the pool was… was- um…" Logan struggled for the right word to complete his thought, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Thankfully, the other three understood as they looked at each other before giving a chorus of "yeah" and nods. Logan cleared his throat. "Er- yes, well, due to the event, I propose we just spend the rest of the day separately, in order to do our own thing,"

And that's exactly what they all did next- after a few moments of silence between the teens to think about it, then grunts and mumbles of agreement- any small interaction (say, passing through the living room to get something or somewhere) met with small and brief exchanges of courtesy words.

* * *

(_Kenlos_)

The next morning found Carlos sitting up in bed while tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a somewhat loud yawn. Carlos looked across the room and at Kendall's sleeping form-. He smiled softly to himself for a moment as he took in the blondes form: lying on his stomach with one arm hanging off the bed and a small puddle of drool pooling on his pillow. With a giggle, the Latino threw the blanket off him legs and moved to get out of bed. But before his other leg even touched the floor, Carlos sneezed, almost immediately waking Kendall up.

"Huh- wha-?" Kendall mumbled tiredly, lifting his head slightly off the pillow in order to wipe away the drool on his chin. With his eyes remaining closed, Kendall propped himself up on one elbow and used his other hand to rub at his nose (much like a kitten when it just woke up) before sniffing lightly. He opened his eyes slightly to look at Carlos through slanted eyes and blurred vision- only opening them when he felt his eyes had adjusted to the light streaming through the curtain and into the room. Kendall took a moment to rub the sleep out of his eyes before looking at Carlos. A lazy grin spread across Kendall's face and he gave Carlos a soft "'Morning."

Carlos couldn't help the grin that worked its way on to his face as he rolled his eyes at the whole ordeal, and he chuckled as he muttered his own "Good morning" before heading out of the room to use the bathroom in the hall.

Kendall yawned as he sat up in bed and stretched with his arms in the air. He sat in bed for a moment, staring off into space for a moment before deciding he should get up to get some cloths out for the day. He threw the blanket of his legs and got out of bed to walk to the wall adjacent his and Carlos' wall where their dressers and closet were located. He went through his underwear drawer to look for a pair of clean underwear amongst all the other cloths he had stuffed in there since he was too lazy to put them in the right place when he got them back, clean, on laundry day.

Just when he found a pair, Carlos came stumbling in. Kendall looked up at Kendall and smiled at him. "Tired?" Kendall questioned.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're leaning against the wall like you're about to pass out and your eyes are kinda droopy looking." Kendall stated with a small grin.

Carlos scoffed, pushing himself off the wall and over to his dresser that was a foot away from Kendall's and yanked open his top drawer. Kendall chuckled as he watched him. "These look clean, right?" Carlos questioned with a raised eyebrow, still half asleep, as he held up a random pair of socks his hand had touched first.

Kendall shrugged. "Well, sure, but personally I think underwear is more important." Carlos furrowed his eyebrows before actually looking at the item in his hand. He groaned and threw the socks at Kendall's face. Kendall laughed and threw the socks back into Carlos' top drawer before sticking his tongue out at the shorter teen. Carlos, in turn, stuck out his tongue back at Kendall, trying to hide a smile as he went back to searching for a clean pair of underwear. Once he found it, he smiled and looked up at Kendall, who was still standing beside him.

Kendall smiled down at him. "What do you wanna do today, Mr. Bedhead?" Kendall asked, smirking as he ruffled Carlos' messy, morning hair. Carlos pouted and swatted at Kendall's hand half-heartedly, causing Kendall to laugh at him.

"Hm…" Carlos thought, bringing his index finger and thumb up to stroke his invisible mustache. Kendall rolled his eyes but grinned, suppressing the urge to laugh at Carlos again. "Well, we could go check out that new coffee flavor they have at the coffee cart, or we could go to Starbucks." He suggested.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what, spend the day in the park?" He joked with a teasing smile. Carlos' face lit up in excitement.

"Yeah!" Kendall's smile dropped.

"Wha- Carlos, I was,"

"Hurry up and get dressed! I checked the clock on the wall in the hall and it's almost noon! C'mon!" Carlos exclaimed, cutting Kendall off. He really did try hiding his excitement, but he couldn't help it. Before he and James had started dating, he would always picture what his first date- or any date for that matter- with Kendall would be like; and a nice, relaxing day in the park was always one of them. And now he had a chance of that happening. Of course, he knew Kendall was only joking- not that he would ever admit that that hurt a little- but still, it was an opportunity and he was going to take it. Carlos knew he could be ignorant, but he wasn't stupid.

Carlos firmly gripped Kendall's upper arms then spun him around.

"Carlos! Closet's the other way." Kendall corrected. Carlos immediately spun Kendall back around to face him.

"Right!" Carlos confirmed with a serious look on his face that Kendall tried not to laugh at. He dropped his hands from Kendall's shoulder and spun around on his heels to head over to the closet he and Kendall shared. Kendall snorted then followed after Carlos.

* * *

(_Jagan_)

James sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and looked across the room to find Logan sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes as well. Logan looked at James and the two studied each other for a short while before tired smiles broke out on both their faces at almost the same time.

"Good morning, James." Logan greeted.

"Good morning, Logan." James returned. They threw the blanket off themselves and stood up. Logan reached his arms above his head to stretch.

"James, what time is it?" Logan asked around a yawn as he stretched, even though he could have read the time if he had simply just turned around.

There was a small pause before he heard James answer, "Half past seven."

Logan mumbled a "Thanks." and smiled when he felt his spine pop back into place. He walked over to his dresser to get clean underwear and socks. Like Carlos and Kendall, his dresser was next to James', but, unlike them, James' and Logan's dressers were much farther apart from each other because they both had decided that they didn't want their things to be messed up and/or _cleaned_ up by the other without their consent- as from past experience- not that that stopped them anyway.

Logan opened his top drawer and looked to the right side of it, where his underwear were folded neatly and took out a pair before looking to the left side of the drawer where his socks were stacked neatly and pulled out a rolled up pair of white socks. He closed his drawer and looked over to James, then frowned. James was grabbing handfuls of cloths and underwear, and then throwing them back in before pushing them aside to try and find what he was looking for.

"I hope you know it would be much easier for you to find what you were looking for if your things were more organized." Logan chastised, crossing his arms with his underwear and socks still in hand. James paused what he was doing and looked at Logan with an annoyed expression. He pulled out one hand from the drawer and let it dangle at his side while his other hand stayed in the drawer and he rested his elbow on top of the dresser, also crossing his left ankle over his right.

"Uh, for your information, my stuff _is_ organized. It's just… _messy_ organized- not alike your boring old _neat_ organized." James stated matter-of-factly.

"_Oh, really_? So tell me, in what way is this even _remotely_ organized?" Logan challenged.

James scoffed. "It's all about feeling, Logie. For instance, if I _feel_ that this shirt"- he pulled out a random shirt and held it up to Logan- "should be in the top drawer, then _that's_ where I'll put it." He made a small _hmf_ sound and threw they shirt back in the drawer to emphasize his point.

Logan gave him an incredulous look before rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the tall brunette. "Fine, James, whatever." Logan allowed, walking away from James and over to their shared closet. Unlike his drawer, James' side of the closet was as neat as Logan's- with cloths and other things placed neatly on his side of the top shelf and shoes placed in a neat row below his cloths. And unlike Logan, James had more cloths in the closet, since accessorizing was such a big deal to the teen. Logan smiled to himself as he shifted through the small amount of cloths on his side of the closet. At least James wasn't _always_ messy. He decided to settle on a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He walked out of the room and to the bathroom in the hall to do his morning hygiene routine and change.

30 minutes later, Logan walked back in the room- hair combed, damp, and matted down, socks on his feet, and cloths on- to find James sitting on his bed, shuffling through his ipod with his ear buds in. He had his black jeans and his lucky white v-neck draped over his shoulder and his socks and underwear sat beside him. He looked up when he heard the rustling of sheets from Logan's side of the room as Logan made his bed.

"Done? Good." James said, pulling out his ear buds and getting out of bed without letting Logan answer. He rapped his ear buds around his ipod and tossed the device on his bed before leaving the room and to the bathroom in the hall to get ready for the day.

Once Logan was done making his bed and putting his p.j.'s away, he walked over to James' bed and moved the ipod resting in the middle, to the bedside table in between both of their beds before starting to rearrange the pillows and sheets on James' bed to make it. He knew James could have made it at any time when he woke up that morning, and was just being lazy, but Logan couldn't really bring himself to mind. When he got done he looked down at the bed with a satisfied sigh and a small smile. He placed his hands on his hips and twisted his torso around to look at the digital clock that was also on the bedside table between their beds. _8:07 am_. He turned his whole body around and looked around the room to make sure it was _at least_ decent. He smiled again when he was satisfied with the way the room looked and sat down on James' bed, leaning back and propping himself up with his arms, then started thinking about what him and James could do at the time.

He and James were always the first ones up in the morning. They never set alarm clocks, but due to Logan's habit of waking up early to get study time in back in Minnesota- and even now in L.A.- and James' habit of waking up early to get in his early morning run since age twelve, back in Minnesota, their internal clocks are just naturally set to early in the morning. Not alike Carlos and Kendall, who can and will sleep till noon, provided Gustavo doesn't need them to rehearse or record.

There wasn't much for Logan to do in his room at the moment, but he didn't want to head out to the kitchen without James. Since they both share the almost exact same early morning wakeup call most of the time, they always spend mornings together- usually by cooking up or baking small things for them to enjoy for themselves (and making small messes in between). Despite what most people would think, James and Logan loved to cook, but they always enjoyed it a little more with each other.

Logan hadn't realized he had been smiling the whole time until he heard himself chuckle at the thought of the many messes they would make pretty much every day while cooking together.

Mrs. Knight and Katie were usually the next one to wake up and come to the kitchen/living room- an hour or so after James and Logan. When they do wake up, either they grab something from the fridge and head back to bed; Mrs. Knight will start making breakfast for everyone, leaving James and Logan to just sit and watch TV, while Katie goes back to bed soon after or leaves the apartment; or they'll both leave the apartment.

James walked in the room about 45 minutes later, a towel wrapped around his neck, his hair dripping wet, his p.j.'s in hand, and whistling a tune to himself. He looked at Logan and smiled at him, causing Logan to smile back at him, before going over to his dresser to stuff his pajamas in the top drawer. He let a small smirk form on his face when he felt Logan frown and roll his eyes to James' back. Turning around to face Logan, James took the towel around his neck and started drying his hair with it.

"What shall we make this morning, Sir Logie?" James asked, hanging the towel back around his neck when he felt his hair was dry enough, and smiling when Logan rolled his eyes at the pet name, though he was smiling also.

Logan shrugged and got up to walk over to James. "Let's just see what we have to work with in the kitchen."

James shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Let's go." He pulled the towel from around his neck, rolled it up, then threw it over Logan's head and onto his bed before turning to walk out of the door with Logan in tow.

* * *

They entered the kitchen- well, _Logan _entered the kitchen; _James_ shuffled his socked feet across the floor like a little kid. Logan laughed softly from behind him and made his way a bit quicker into the kitchen before spinning once on the floor with the help of his own socks. In addition to their common interest in cooking, the two also like to wear their socks inside (more or less to be able to slip and slide around as they please). Logan sat on the stool and waited for a little bit while James continued to shuffle over to the other side of the counter until he was in front of him.

"Okay," James said, leaning forward against the table once he was paying attention to Logan again. "What now?" They looked at each other for a while, trying to come up with an idea or two.

Eventually, Logan just grinned and shrugged before saying, "Let's wing it." James grinned back at him because usually the bigger messes the two end up making in the kitchen were the result of them 'winging it', and those times are one of the more fun ones.

James tapped the table and stood up straight. "Alright, let's get cookin' then!"

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Some Jagan and Kenlos fluff for ya :D Don't worry people, their actual… um, dates, happen in the next chapter, which should be coming up soon. But I make no promises cuz my birthday is this Tuesday and I'll be busy doing God knows what. I don't know, I somehow end up busy on and around my birthday almost always.

Whatever. I'm kinda sleepy right now so just- hope you enjoyed this, sorry it's so short after the long wait but… yeah.

Review, Favorite, Follow- you know the drill.


	7. All Because of Cupcakes

_It's my birthday and I'll dance if I want to! Dance if I want to! DANCE if I want to! Okay, not really. As you all know my birthday was last Tuesday, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna party like it is :D Enjoy!_

* * *

(_Jagan_)

James went through the cabinets and Logan went through the fridge and freezer, both of them looking for something they could use to cook with.

"Um… some… kind of… meat-?" Logan asked skeptically as he stood up straight from the freezer with a packet of meat in his hands. James paused his search in one of the cabinets to look at the item in Logan's hand. He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Na." James said before continuing his search. Logan nodded in agreement, then threw the meat back to a random spot in the freezer. He closed the door and turned to lean against it.

"Welp," Logan said, crossing his arms and staring ahead, "There's nothing in the fridge…" He turned to look at James, who, again, had paused his search to look at Logan. "Or the freezer." Logan added at the look James gave him. James sighed and took his hand out from the cabinet before closing it.

"I guess that's it then… nothing to cook." James said disappointedly, leaning against the island counter and looking at his feet.

Logan shrugged before pushing himself off the fridge door to stand in front of James. "We could make toast." Logan suggested with a teasing smile. James looked up at him like he had grown a second head.

"Toast? Oh, no, _way_ too simple and degrading for two culinary artists, such as ourselves." James said. Logan stared at him in semi-shock. Very rarely has Logan _ever_ heard James say something that sounded sophisticated.

"What?" James asked. "I do listen sometimes ya know." He then said somewhat defensively, when all he got from Logan was more silence.

Logan chuckled. "Yes, well, why don't we see if we can… bake something?" He suggested.

James shrugged, then smiled. "I suppose. I think I saw some cake mix somewhere." James said, going back to the cabinets to quickly skim for the cake mix. A few seconds later, he pulled out a box of red velvet cake mix with a triumphant smile on his face. Logan smiled at him as he examined the box for a moment.

"Alright," Logan said, taking his eyes off of James to get out the mixing bowl. "Can you get the cake pan while I-"

"Ooh!" James exclaimed, cutting Logan off. Logan looked up at him, mixing bowl in hand. "We should make mini cupcakes!"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "Mini _what_?"

"Cupcakes." James repeated. "Like the ones on the box." James grinned as he showed Logan the picture of the-_ very-_ miniature cupcakes on the back of the box.

"James, those are like, bite-sized. I don't even think we have the holders for that." Logan told him.

James set the box down. "Oh, but we do." He said, moving over to the fridge to reach on top of it and pull out a pack of bite-sized cupcake holders. He held them up to Logan, who gave him a confused look before a smile slowly spread across his face. He simply nodded once and James grinned at him before going to place the pack next to the cake mix.

XOXOXOXOXP

They got out their ingredients and began mixing everything together. James brought out the baking pan that was meant for baking doughnut holes with, but would suffice for baking the cupcakes with. After pouring the batter in 6 of the 24 holes in the pan and placing it into the oven, there was still enough batter for them to make another batch and a half, but since they made it for themselves alone, they decided to leave it at one batch.

"So what do we do with the extra batter?" Logan asked, sloshing around the batter gently. He looked up at James, who smiled at him before dipping a finger in the bowl and putting it in his mouth. Logan looked at him in annoyance.

"That's unsanitary." Logan deadpanned. James just shrugged and dipped the same finger in the bowl before putting it in his mouth again. He grinned around his finger at the disgust on Logan's face and dipped his second finger in the bowl. "Stop that!" Logan whined, moving the bowl out from James' reach. James grinned wider and wordlessly dabbed the chocolate on Logan's nose. Logan froze for a brief moment before crossing his eyes to look down at his nose. James chuckled at him before putting the finger he used on Logan's nose and licking off the batter.

"Not cool, James." Logan scolded, leaving the batter on his nose anyway, with a tiny smile.

James pulled his finger out of his mouth. "And what are you gonna do about it?" James smirked, knowing this is where the mess would start.

Logan shrugged. "Nothing." Logan said nonchalantly. James' face fell.

"Nothing?" He question as if to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah." Logan said, placing the bowl down on the counter next to him.

"…Really?" James questioned again. Logan nodded. "Oh." James mumbled disappointedly.

"Mmhm. Nothing…" Logan paused as a smirk spread across his face. "But this!" And with that, Logan dipped his whole hand into the batter before quickly smearing it across James' face as he looked up at Logan. James' eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he got a glint in his eyes and smirked back at Logan, who was now licking the batter off hand- starting at his palm and licking his way up each finger.

"Cheap shot, Mitchel." James said. Logan smirked again, around the finger he was currently licking cake batter off of.

"And?" Logan challenged when he took his finger out of his mouth.

James scoffed. "And _nothing_." He quickly grabbed the bowl off the counter beside Logan and scooped a decent amount of batter in his hand, then threw an evil smirk at the scared looking teen in front of him.

"Don't even-!" Logan couldn't even finish as a glob of cake batter got smeared over his face. James stepped back, setting the bowl down, his other hand covered in batter, as if to admire a work of art. He sighed in content with a victorious smile on his face as Logan wiped the excess batter off his face and stared at the amount that ended up coming off on his hand.

He frowned a bit, then looked up at James- almost immediately smiling before throwing the batter on his hand at James. The batter splattered all over James' face and Logan doubled over laughing at James' murderous expression.

"Oh, that's funny, is it?" James asked in a deep, menacing voice that, under different circumstances, would have scared Logan- or _anyone_ for that matter- quite a bit. But in this situation, Logan could hardly nod he was laughing so hard.

"Okay, then." James growled lowly. He lunged at Logan and wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him in place. Logan squeaked in surprise and started struggling, half-heartedly, to get out of James' hold. But it was no use; James had always been stronger than him. Logan silently cursed James and his work out habits.

"J-James! Let me go!" Logan pleaded.

"Nope! You brought this on yourself!" James said. He removed one arm from around Logan's waist and tightened the other around Logan to make sure Logan didn't slip away. He put his hand in the batter and brought it out to show Logan. Logan stilled for a moment as his eyes widened, then started struggling again.

"No, no, no, no, no! James! James, you already got my shirt dirty!" Logan whined. James chuckled before taking the hand he had just covered in batter and rubbed it all over Logan- managing to get it on his neck, more on his shirt, and even a little in his hair with the help of Logan's struggling. He let Logan go and grinned devilishly as Logan turned to face James while he examined himself, arms out slightly to the side.

Logan stomped his foot like a 5-year-old (which, James had to admit was pretty cute) and groaned- silently and briefly wondering how everyone else was still asleep. "James, I _just_ washed this!" Logan snarled. He gave James a murderous look and low growl of his own- and James would be lying if he said that _wasn't_ one of the hottest things he's ever seen. But there was no time to think about that, Logan was going to pounce any second now and James needed to be prepared.

Logan lurched for the bowl in order to exact his revenge. James reacted quickly and grabbed for the bowl, both of them ending up having a tight hold on the bowl at the same time.

"Let go!" James yelled, pulling the bowl sharply his way.

"No, _you_ let go!" Logan yelled back, yanking the bowl back in his direction. They tugged back and forth until eventually pulling at the exact same time- the sudden jerk sending the remaining batter up and out on to the floor and both of their hands. They stopped pulling and looked at the mess on the floor, then at each other. Logan let go of the bowl, leaving James holding it.

"Great- _just great_, Logan. You made a huge mess." James accused, though he wasn't being serious.

Logan snapped his head up to look at him. "_Me_?! You mean, _you_!"

James grinned at him. "That's what I said; you." Logan glared at him. James rolled his eyes and set the bowl down and placed his hands on his hips, ignoring the fact that it was getting his jeans dirty. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault. _Right_ because _I'm_ the one who lunged for the bowl in the first place,"

"Hey, if you hadn't grabbed it after," Logan cut James soon. But as James cut him off, too, they were now arguing like Carlos and Kendall would. Only, they knew there was no real trace of hostile tension between them. While they were arguing, they managed to get cake batter all over the kitchen because of the wild gestures they would make as they argued.

"That's it!" They finally declared at the same time. Grabbing for each other, they tried their best to make the other one dirtier and eventually ended up slipping on the batter and falling, flat on their butts, on the floor.

James and Logan sat there, dazed for a moment before looking up at each other and studying one another. After a couple seconds of just looking at each other, grins spread across both faces, almost simultaneously, and soon after, laughter bubbled up and out of their mouths. Laughter filled the kitchen and living room as they both started messing around in the batter- eventually getting their fronts sides and back sides dirty.

XOXOXOXOXP

Soon, Katie and Mrs. Knight came out, dressed in cloths that suggested they were headed out for the day. Both Mrs. Knight and Katie paused, jaws dropping as they took in the sight of the red, gooey-looking mess that seemed to cover the whole kitchen. Mrs. Knight frowned as she called out for James and Logan.

Almost immediately, two cake batter covered teens poked their heads out from behind the counter, looking over at the females across the room with furrowed eyebrows. Mrs. Knight crossed her arms in that stern parenting way and gave them a look that told them they better have an explanation for this.

"Oh, uh, hi… Mama Knight." Logan muttered nervously. She simply raised an eyebrow.

"Um, we were,"

Mrs. Knight cut James off by raising a hand. "Just clean up this mess. _Pronto._" She told them before walking off without another word, Katie in tow- who was trying to hide a grin. They both got to the door and Mrs. Knight opened it, only to reveal two girls who were just about to knock. The girls smiled and waved a little at Katie and Mrs. Knight. They briefly glanced at each other before walking past the girls with smiles of their own, wordlessly, without closing the door. The girls looked at each other in confusion before one of them, a brunette with curly hair and blonde high-lights, took a step forward, cautiously, into the apartment.

"Um, h-hello? James, you in here?" She asked looking around the apartment. James and Logan gave each other questioning looks before James got off his knees and moved from behind the counter. Logan stayed where he was and just watched.

Once he came into the girls' view, he furrowed his eyebrows at them. The two girls looked him up and down with partially confused and partially disgusted expressions.

"Um, yeah." The brunette with blonde highlights said. "So, we heard that you and Carlos were no longer going out." She said. James blushed slightly and glanced over at Logan, who shrugged and quickly mouthed "I don't know"

"Uh… y-yeah, but actually I,"

The other, also a brunette with straight hair, stepped forward with a bright smile and cut James off. "So we thought we'd come over and… help you get over your break up." She said flirtingly. When Logan heard this, he couldn't help but feel a wave of despair wash over him. He got off his knees and grabbed a random rag to start wiping the counter top with. He made sure not to make a noise so he wouldn't bring attention to himself, (not that the girls would pay much attention to him anyway), as he wiped to counter and listened closely.

"Sorry ladies, but I ca-" James tried to say, but was cut off again.

"Ah, come on, James! You can't sit in your apartment and mope forever." The one with the highlights said, wrapping her hands around his forearm and biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him. James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, no." James said, pulling her hands away from him with his free hand. The two whined in protest, in a way they thought would be cute, and James had the sudden urge to smack them both upside the head. He watched for a moment as the one who had her hands wrapped around his arms stared at her sticky, batter covered hand in disgust. James settled for rolling his eyes.

"It's been two days and I was out by the pool yesterday. So if you two are done trying to cheer me up I have things to do." James told them, turning them both around and ushering them out the door.

"Come on, James!" The curly haired brunette tried to reason as she turned around to face James again. She noticed Logan cleaning up in the kitchen and tried to use that to her advantage. "You can even bring your friend over there." She said, pointing in Logan's direction, causing James to look at Logan the same time Logan looked at him. Logan quickly averted his attention back to cleaning. James looked back at the two girls in front of them. He could tell they didn't even really want Logan to go with them and that they were just using Logan to get him; and that annoyed him immensely.

"Look," James said with a frown, "As you can see, _Logan_ and I have a mess to clean up. So I'll see you two later, okay? Okay, bye now." James told them as nicely as he could muster up while practically pushing them out the door. He closed the door the second they were out of the apartment and locked it. He huffed out a sigh of relief and turned around to face Logan, who was looking at him with a small smile on his face. He smiled back at him and walked over.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Logan told him looking back to what he where he was cleaning. "I could have taken care of this."

James shook his head. "Why on Earth would I leave you to clean up a huge mess all by yourself?" Logan stopped and gave him a look with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean; you do that almost all the time."

"Well, _yeah_, but I would never leave you for a couple of annoying chicks like that." James said, pointing with his thumb behind him at the door. Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway as he continued cleaning. "Plus, this isn't just any big mess- this is _our_ big mess, one that only we could make with our mad cooking skills."

Logan chuckled as he tossed James a rag for him to start cleaning with. "Well, thank you."

James nodded and began cleaning where Logan hadn't gotten to yet. "Besides, you're way more fun than a bunch of stuck up girls who only like me for my looks. Can't blame 'em, but still." Logan let out a snort.

"I wouldn't know." Logan told him.

"You would if you weren't so naïve. Not that it's entirely a bad thing." James added quickly. "But if you would just stop and smell the roses instead of hiding behind a routine, then you would notice how many people want you- guys and girls alike. It's easy for anyone to like you, you're amazing, Logan. The only person who can't seem to grasp that is you." He told Logan seriously. Logan looked at him in astonishment, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"James, I," Logan was cut off by the soft beep of the oven behind him.

"Ooh, cupcakes are ready." James said cheerily, all traces of seriousness gone from his face, as if he hadn't said anything. He walked around the counter and over to the oven while Logan stood there trying to process what James had told him. He turned around in time to see James bringing out the cupcakes, using two small towels to hold the ends, and a big smile on his face. He inhaled the scent deeply, then exhaled with a bigger smile.

"Smells delicious." James set the pan on one of the few cleans spots in the kitchen, on the island counter. "Alright," James said once he placed the pan and towels down. "Let's finish cleaning while the cupcakes cool down, and then we can put icing on them." Logan simply nodded.

"Can you get me the mop?" Logan asked, taking the rags he and James had been using to the sink to wash off the batter he had cleaned up in order to reuses it. James came over, shortly with the broom in hand and gave it to Logan, who, in turn, gave the rags to James. They continued cleaning the kitchen, the only words exchanged between the two being short questions.

Once they were done, they started frosting the cupcakes, which were about room temperature by now. They laughed and made fun of each other the whole time until all 6 of the bite sized treats were frosted. James and Logan began eating them, making small talk and laughing about one thing or another. At three cupcakes each, they were soon done. Logan, being the first to get done while James was on his last, took the pan to the sink and started washing off all the materials they had used to make the cupcakes. James finished off his cupcake and came over to help Logan with the dishes. There was a small mess with the soap bubbles, but they cleaned that up too and left the kitchen to shower (again).

XOXOXOXOXP

A while later, they were both sitting on the couch. "So, what now?" Logan asked as James joined him on the couch.

"Um… how about we play some video games?" James suggested.

"Sure." Logan said. He got up to pick out a game. "Uh, Death Punch 4?" He suggested.

"No." James said, grabbing a controller.

"Village Massacre?"

"Uh- uh."

"Bunny… Rescue…?" Logan raised an eyebrow at this one.

"Why do we even have that?"

"Hockey League."

"Maybe later."

"Starship Blast?"

"Nope."

"… Zombie Apocalypse?"

"Mm…. yeah, let's play that." Logan put in the game and sat back down on the couch. James handed him a controller and they waited for the game to load. Soon the apartment was filled with shouts of excitement, annoyance, and disagreements. An hour or so later, they stopped the game to play _Hockey League_ for about another hour and a half.

When they eventually got bored of playing games, they both decided to watch some TV. There wasn't really anything on TV, so they just settled for watching a random show that neither of them were paying attention to. James and Logan were well aware of their close proximity, but neither really minded. It was just hard to _not_ want to cuddle- just a little bit.

They should have been able to, right? There were a couple, they should be. But they had only been a couple for 2 days, really, and it wasn't by choice that they were together. If they started cuddling now, it'd just be weird and unfair to Kendall and Carlos. Right?

Eventually Logan got so sluggish and tired he just dropped his head on James' shoulder. That wasn't cuddling. He was just resting his head. James let his head rest on top of Logan's as they continued to stare mindlessly at the TV. Nope, this wasn't cuddling either. Not at all. They had been the friends the longest out of the four, it was normal for them to be closer in that 'I've known you longer' sense.

XOXOXOXOXP

At some point, Kendall and Carlos had come out of their rooms. James and Logan didn't notice as they continued to "watch" TV. Logan was so comfortable he was hallway asleep by the time Kendall said something that somewhat snapped him out of his daze.

"Hey, guys, Carlos and I are gonna head out for a while." Kendall told them. He soon noticed their positions and frowned a bit. He hated the pang of jealousy he felt. Sure, he and Logan would cuddle, but… something about the way Logan and James seemed so… _comfortable_ put him slightly on edge. After all, he _was_ Logan's boyfriend first.

James and Logan looked up at them. "Um, okay. The keys are over there on the counter." Logan told him, pointing tiredly over to where the keys were. He rested his head back on James shoulder and turned his attention somewhat back to the TV in front of him. He felt kind of bad about doing this in front of his… ex, especially since he noticed the slightly hurt expression in Kendall's eyes, but at the moment, he was far too tired to care.

Kendall raised his eyebrow. "You're not gonna need the keys today?" He looked back at Carlos and noticed the longing look he gave. He glanced back to see James and Logan back in the position he and Carlos had seen them in when they walked in.

"Nope." James and Logan both answered. Kendall sighed and turned back to Carlos. He frowned again when he noticed that Carlos looked like he was about to cry. For some reason, that hit him harder than seeing Logan with James like that.

He shook his head and reached for Carlos' wrist. "Come on, Carlos. Let's go."

Carlos looked at Kendall and noticed the concern look he wore. He smiled softly and nodded, letting Kendall pull him along. Kendall grabbed the key and led Carlos out the door. Carlos took one glance back at James and Logan before closing the door behind him.

XOXOXOXOXP

"Hey, Carlos, are you okay?" Kendall asked, letting go of Carlos' wrist while they were walking down the hall. Carlos looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh, just wasn't expecting that…" Carlos frowned after he said that. He was making it sound like they had walked in on James and Logan making out or something. It was a simple gesture; he and Kendall do stuff like that too- even to the extent of actual cuddling. But it was different, cuz they were just friends, then. Now, they were dating, so cuddling, and even small stuff like James and Logan had been doing, was a bit more... intimate.

And anyway, it wasn't seeing James and Logan that close that made him feel like he was about to cry- he knew they had been friends longer. It was the thought that he and Kendall would never really be able to do that- at least not on romantic terms. Carlos could boast all he wanted about how much he liked James, because he did, really. But he knew he'd be lying if he didn't say he liked Kendall as much, if not more. And Kendall was his first crush- well, his first crush that lasted more than 2 and a half weeks anyway.

"I know what you mean." Kendall sighed. "But, let's not think about that. Today is ours to spend together. There's no being sad with your Knight around." Kendall teased with a grin. His grin widened when he noticed Carlos blush a bit. Carlos and Kendall had known each other the longest. And when they were kids and Carlos was hurting in one form or another, Kendall would make him feel better. So, Carlos used to call him his Knight- on account of he was always there to help him like a knight would and that was Kendall's last name. But he hasn't called Kendall his Knight since 7th grade

Carlos pushed Kendall gently and muttered for him to shut up, but was smiling regardless of his embarrassment. Kendall laughed at him and slung an arm around Carlos' shoulder as they walked to the elevator.

* * *

_Alright, sorry people, I know I said that their 'dates' would happen in this chapter; but the chapter is already gonna be pretty long, and adding Kendall and Carlos' day out would make it so much longer. Plus, I really wanna update. SO this time, I PROMISE I'll give you a Kenlos date in the next chapter. Yup. It's gonna happen. And I do apologize if the ending and such seem to be lacking, I got lazy and wanted to wrap it :P_


End file.
